


A Heart's Abyss

by anne_20



Series: Breaking New Ground [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_20/pseuds/anne_20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Will Solace and Connor Stoll were boyfriends the before the rise of Gaea? Can Connor recover from a broken heart?  Can Will get over his guilt with Nico at his side?  Set in a present where Will Solace and Nico di Angelo have just made their relationship public.  The past is experienced in flashbacks from both Connor and Will’s perspectives.  Set after BoO and my series Breaking New Ground.  Includes flashback to timelines of MoA, HoH, and BoO.<br/>Warning: Rated for Male Slash chapters 2 & 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. June Cold Front ---- Connor

**Author's Note:**

> ********Spoiler Alerts*************  
> Has MoA, HoH, and BoO spoilers. All characters are Rick Riordan’s.

Connor sat despondently at the Hermes table in the dinning pavilion watching Nico and Will walk toward the canoe lake with a picnic basket.  He just couldn’t help feeling exceedingly jealous and very disheartened.  Travis put an arm around him in a tight one armed hug. Thank heavens for Travis or he wouldn’t have gotten through the last few days.  He practically went catatonic when he thought Will had dissolved into shadows forever with Nico.  Why did his first time in love have to be so fucking tragic?  He thought back to when Will had broken up with him and the wound still felt raw, as raw as the first time.  It didn’t help that he now could piece together exactly what had caused it.

~*** Flashback ***~

It was the end of June and the Argo II left camp just a few days ago when they got a message from them.  The head counselors were sitting around the ping pong table, but the mood was somber as Chiron told them about the accidental attack on the Roman camp and the war brewing. They spent the next few hours talking about camp defense. Connor had held Will’s hand under the table in a casual way, but his attention was on the defense plans.

Right before they left Chiron announce, “While in the ancient lands the crew of the Argo II has an additional task to finish.  I regret to inform you that Gaea’s giants have captured Nico di Angelo.  He went looking for the Doors of Death named in the prophecy only to be sucked into Tartarus.  There the giants captured him and he is being used as bait to lure the seven to Rome.  They only have until July 1st to rescue him.  As you know he is a son of the big three and an exceptionally fierce demigod, but I am afraid that just surviving Tartarus long enough to be captured has never been accomplished before.  Yet for all that these foes are beyond his surely waxing strength. Please pray to the Gods to help him as well as the other seven of the prophecy.”

Everyone gasped, so Connor barely registered that Will had dropped his hand and had gone deathly pale.  Shocked discussion went on for a while, but Will turned and left. Oblivious the brothers had left at the usual unhurried pace as they discussed how to divided Hermes cabin guard duty shifts between the campers. 

~***~

It was a couple of hours later when Lou Ellen demanded “Connor, come help me with Will.” And she ran off toward the arena.  Connor and Travis only needed to glance at each other to agree and both silently ran after her.  He was amazed to see Will clubbing the training dummy with a training sword.  Most campers stabbed or swung, but Will really didn’t know anything about sword fighting.  He looked exhausted with his shirt off, drenched in dust and sweat. As they came closer that heard the string of angry obscenities he shouted and saw tears running down his face. 

“Fuck you’re a cunt Gaea… and all you mother fucking giants… I hate you all… Damn asshole Gods can’t even help your own children…” Each pause coincided with a hit of the dummy that was looking rather bedraggled.

Lou Ellen whispered, “I think he has been here since the meeting.  I’ve tried to talk to him, but he ignores me.”

Connor was thunderstruck, he had never even imaged Will could act this way. He was always the calm, rational, pacifist of the camp.  He didn’t even fight in the battle of Manhattan until they were on the last stand. He had Travis keep a step behind him as he walked closer to Will.

“Will… babe… You need to put the sword down.”  He said consolingly.

“I can’t fucking stand losing anyone else… That bitch will kill us all…”

“WILL ITS CONNOR, LOOK AT ME!”  Now he started shouting.

“Son of a bitch death everywhere… Shit, I can’t fight… I just have to watch everyone fucking die, again…”

Connor nodded to Travis and they rushed him.  Travis wrenched the sword out of his hand and Connor gabbed him tightly from behind pinning his arms down.  Will fought knocking them both to the ground. Connor turned him face down and brought his arms around to his back.  Travis came to help him pin his legs down. 

Slowly Will stopped cursing and struggling.  He began heart rending cries and the brothers slow got off him.  Connor clutched him to his chest where he clung racking with each sob.  Connor held him tight saying shush and Lou Ellen rubbed his back.  Nobody said anything, because they’d all been though the Titan war and they knew what was coming would be worse.  Each one of them had thought the same thing. 

Travis put the sword away and then went back to help Will and Connor up.  They walked the blonde to his cabin as he continued to cry. They asked another Apollo camper to get a sedative and Connor helped Will clean up and get ready for bed, never taking his arm from around him as he softly whimpered into his shoulder.  When Kayla came with the sedative Connor helped him take it and then crawled into bed with him, still holding him tight. 

“This will knock him out until morning. He may be a bit hazy on the last hour or so when he wakes, but that may not be a bad thing.” Kayla said.

“I’m staying until he’s out.” Connor demanded.  Nobody protested and Lou Ellen pulled Kayla away to tell her what happened.   Travis patted Will on the back and gripped Connor tightly by the arm before leaving them alone.  

~***~

In the morning Connor had returned to be there when Will woke.  “What are you going here?” Will asked confused as he stretched. 

“What is the last thing you remember?” Connor asked.

“Um…” Will eyebrows creased and he shook his head. “I don’t know.  My dismay after the counselor meeting and walking around camp lost in thought.” 

“Nothing more?” Connor prompted.

“I had a vivid dream that I was cursing at a giant and beating it into the ground.”

“Well that is close.” He chuckled, “We found you cursing and beating a training dummy to a pulp. Travis and I had to tackling you to get you to stop.” Will made an ‘o’ with his mouth and his eyes went wide. “Kayla gave you a sedative and said you may forget.  So, I’d ask you what was going on, but I don’t think you know.”

Will frowned, but didn’t say anything.  He looked away out the window saying, “Um… I should get to my infirmary shift.”

Connor was taken by surprise at Will’s distance, but he put it down to embarrassment.  He leaned forward to give him a small kiss on the cheek before leaving the cabin.   

~***~

After dinner, Connor bounced over to the Apollo table for their usual ‘walk’ after dinner.  Will again frowned slightly when he saw him. He was indifferent to Connor grabbing his hand and pulling him away.  Connor was beginning to get uneasy, as he looked a Will’s morose expression. 

He waited until they were well hidden behind the canoe shed before pressing Will against the wall and kissing him.  Will was sluggish in returning his kiss.  Connor broke off saying seductively, “I can make you forget about your troubles.” 

Will let out a shaky laugh and pushed Connor away from him, “I doubt it.”

“Come on Will talk to me. I know having a war coming is hard, but you didn’t seem this way before yesterday.”  Connor pouted.

Will only looked down saying, “Yesterday it just got a lot more real.  I can’t explain, but I just snapped and had to let off some steam.”

“That was more of a hurricane then a little steam. Is this about Lee and Michael?”  Connor knew Will had been close to both previous head counselors and it had been devastating when they died.  

Will looked away so Connor couldn’t see his face, “Maybe, but it was more than just that. We are talking about everyone dying.” 

“You can’t think that way.  Percy and Annabeth defeated Kronos.  This time they have seven powerful demigods.  They will find a way. We just have to be ready to support them in battle.” The brunette reasoned. 

This was followed by a longer pause before Will raised his head and said, “Connor, I can’t do this anymore.  I know how you feel about me and it isn’t right to lead you on.” Connor felt stricken. “None of us has much time left and I can’t lie about it anymore.” Will continued.

“You’re not lying to me Will. It is alright, I don’t mind. ” he begged pitifully as his mind raced.  _How did he know?  He wasn’t supposed to know I was in love. I was so careful._

“I mind.”  Will declared in a way that brooked no argument.  Connor felt his heart break where Will had just stomped on it with those two little words. 

~*** Present ***~

Not that he just gave up.  He kept speaking to him that night and many more times before the war, but nothing worked.  He messed up.  He always knew to Will it was just a fling and he had tried to keep things light and casual, but the blonde had seen through all his careful subterfuge. Now he was dating Nico fucking di Angelo and had apparently always been in love with him*. It all was clear, once he thought Nico was about to die, he thought it was wrong to be with some else.  Moreover, Connor was such a sap that he would do anything for Will, just to see him happy.  And Will was happy, he could see it so clearly now that it was there.  Before Will would smile and laugh, but his eyes remained sad and distant. So here was Connor, bleeding all over and unable to staunch the wound. He was pathetic and nothing was about to change that fact.


	2. May: Santa Ana Winds ---- Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico are interrupted by an angry Travis Stoll. This leads Will to reflect on his time with Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** Warning heed M rating, major male slash contained in this chapter *****

Will managed to corner Nico as he left his cabin the morning after their first date. Nico was leaning against the Hades cabin and Will stood in front of him with one hand pressed into the wall next to Nico’s head.  He felt his usual warm smolder just from being around Nico.  When he looked up at him with a gleam in his deep chocolate eyes he asked, “So, how did you enjoy our date?”

Nico hesitated slightly, looking down, before giving Will a hesitant answer, “I’m not sure, I think we’ll need to date some more before I can be sure I liked it.”  Then he looked up at him, his dark eyes twinkled with merriment and a smile wideneding across his face.

Will grinned back saying, “Oh really?  I think I can arrange a few more practice sessions,” as he brought his index and middle fingers together to gently trace a line from his temple to his chin following the jaw.  He tipped Nico’s jaw up and leaned over to touch lips together lightly and gently.  _His cool lips are so heavenly_ , he thought as they continued to kiss.

“Solace, Yo!  I need to talk to you now!” Shouted Travis Stoll irately. 

Nico stiffened immediately, but Will stayed still with his finder tips on Nico’s chin and signed inwardly.  _At least it wasn’t Connor, but damn it I don’t want to get into this in front of Nico._

He calmly whispered to Nico, “Don’t rise, I know what this is about. It is nothing, I’ll get rid of him.”  The raven haired boy had an infuriated look in his eyes, but he gave a slight nod.

The blonde turned to follow a retreating Travis.  The older boy didn’t look at him, but went near the Dionysus cabin so that he was just out of Nico’s line of sight. 

He then turned, clutching Will’s upper arms, and slammed Will against the wall just hard enough to get his attention, but not enough to hurt him. Travis chastised him viciously, “Not only have you broken Connor’s heart, now you fucking parade your new _lover_ in front of everyone at camp!  He is falling apart and you are not helping.”

“Travis, I…  He knew I didn’t feel the same… I never meant to hurt him.” Will uncertainly defended himself.

“You say that, but he is still hurting.  Do you know how hard it is to see him like this?  And I can’t do anything about it. Can you at least fucking tone down the PDA until I can get him out of here?” Travis demanded angrily.

“Travis, I am sorry. We’ll cool it until he’s gone.” The older boy let go of his arms and slightly eased his stance.  Will added cautiously, “Um…  Where are you taking him?”

The older boy looked worried and glance into the distance as he answered, “He’s coming with me to college. We’ll get a place and he can finish High School there. I’m trying to get everything sorted with Chiron and leave as soon as possible.”

“I do still care and if I can help…” Will started, but Travis cut him off.

“Just cut the PDA and keep away from us, alight.” He demanded returning to his fuming visage and stalking off.  

Will leaned his head back, groaned, and slid down to sit on the ground against the wall.  Guilt crashed over him for what he had done to Connor.  He didn’t mean to hurt him. He really had thought it was just fun for a couple of lonely people.  He squirmed with remorse as he recalled when he found out Connor was actually in love with him. 

~*** Flashback ***~

It was his 15th birthday, May 23th just after midnight and he was fast asleep.  He had dreamed of Clovis telling him, “Happy Birthday Will.  I am sending you a vision of the one you care for most.”

After that he came swooping down over what looked like a row of Roman temples as the sky began to color from the sunset. He saw a figure in profile, sitting atop a small glittering temple roof with his feet hanging over the edge.  As he got closer he saw a skinny teenaged boy in an aviator’s jacket with a black sword laying by his side.  He had fair skin with dark messy hair and rumpled black clothes.  The roof’s glitter was a combination of diamonds and bleached white bones.

Will smiled to see Nico di Angelo. He’d forgot how beautiful he was with his olive skin and longish curling raven hair and endless chocolate eyes.  He was even happier to see him somewhere safe: the Roman camp. Damn it was so good to just see him.  He actually looked healthy and somewhat filled out, but best of all he looked less guarded and pessimistic then usually. 

Then the view shifted and he saw a girl on Nico’s right.  She had cinnamon colored long frizzy hair and warm chocolate skin with flickering caramel eyes.  She was leaning on his shoulder looking contentedly into the distance.  Nico actually had his arm around her like… like they were together.

Will’s heart flipped over before descending coldly into dread.  He found someone else, a girl. He was actually touching her. He didn’t touch anyone. They looked comfortable as they talked.  He really thought Nico had liked Percy.  He realized that it was just his wishful thinking to see Nico as gay, too.  

This was so unlike the distance, brooding, angry demigod he saw when Nico came to Camp Half Blood.  There he would scowled at everyone keeping a three foot radius of personal space around himself. If Will was lucky enough to talk to him, it was to ask for nectar and ambrosia.  Any attempt at small talk got him an indifferent scowl before Nico turned away in pointed silence.  Usually he was gone within the hour he had arrived.

To see him letting someone, other than him, be his comfort made the blonde seethe with resentment and envy. He knew he shouldn’t get so upset, but he couldn’t find any rational feelings in his heart.  Nico didn’t owe him anything and he probably didn’t even remember his name.  His excitement at seeing Nico faded into despair at his unrequited love.  His heart wept saying: _Nico, Nico, Nico, Nico,_ as the vision darkened.

He felt consciousness tugging at him. He just wanted to go back to sleep and forget this vision ever happened.  All he wanted was to not wake up, so he did not remember Nico with that girl. His subconscious hummed: _Nico, Nico, Nico…_

~***~

Instead, he was thrust awake with a hot wet sensation on his neck.  He woke to warm arms wrapped around him with a face nuzzling at his neck.

“Ni… Co… Connor?” He asked disoriented. _What the Fuck Connor?  He is here in my cabin in my bed at night… How?_

“Happy 15th Birthday, Babe.” He said in a husky whispered in the blonde’s ear. He shift to look Will straight in the eyes with an ardent fire. “I have a special birthday surprise for you.” He purred. 

“But, what about… Um… How are you here? We’ll get caught” The blonde questioned looking around to the door of the small head counselor’s room.

He laughed softly, “I made a deal with Clovis to put your cabin mates to sleep. We are all alone… together…  All night….” He paused smirking as he elbowed him, “Nudge, Nudge, Know what I mean? Say NO more!*”

“Dork!” Will replied grinning and rolling his eyes. Of course Connor would pull out a corny old Monty Python quote*. Connor leaned in to trail butterfly kisses along his jaw before reaching his lips to passionately kiss him.  At the same time he pressed his body close to the tan boy. That was when he noticed that Connor was naked and he gulped.   He both thrilled and blanched at what that meant.  His heart began beating wildly.  He began rationalizing as he hesitated. _We have never had this before, naked, alone, in bed, all night. Too soon the war will begin, so why not? Anyway Nico has no claim on me.  Connor is so warm, passionate and eager. That look in his eyes… He really wants me!_   

Will let his ardor sweep way the last of his anxiety.  He wound his fingers in Connors curly hair pressing him closer.  Meanwhile Connor slid his hands up the back of Will T-shirt and deepened his kiss.

When they broke apart, panting, the brunette worked his way over to his right ear ghosting a breath over it and then licking lightly around the rim.  He blew lightly in his ear and the blonde giggled, then shivered.  After that Will felt heat rush straight to his groin.  His hands started to caress along the side of the older boy’s warm skin traveling down slowly from his shoulders, to his toned back, to his gently curved ass, to caress his soft thighs.  Connor moaned, “Babe, yeah…” into his ear before attacking his neck with fierce sucking bites that made Will skin tingle with pleasure. 

The older boy pulled the blonde up slightly to lift off his shirt before straddling him.  Will let his hands smooth over Connor’s chest as he looked at his impish smile with flopping brown curls over lust filled dark blue eyes.  He adored his lithe compact body that was slightly smaller than his.  He eagerly stared at his hands as he brushed his fingers through the soft trail of light brown curls running all the way down to his erect member. 

Connor watched Will’s eyes dilate as they travel down and chuckled, “My turn.” He raised himself up to pull down Will’s boxers.  At the view he moaned, “Fuck, you are too damn sexy and stacked to be just fifteen.”

He scooted up to place their erections side by side, still sitting over the younger boy.  He spread his fingers wide and brushed his hands lightly from Will’s tan shoulders, over his nipples and pectorals, and along his six pack stomach. Will shivered then groaned when he lightly ran his fingers up both side of his shaft.  Then Connor leaned down to align both their cocks.  He wrapped his right sword calloused hand around both of them.  He gave long languid strokes as he leaned in to touch foreheads together.  His longing royal blue eyes looked into Will’s crystal blue sultry ones.  Will gasped at the intensity, closing his eyes as he wrapped arms around Connors neck and pulled him into a fevered sloppy kiss. 

Connor gave a lazy smile as he let go away saying, “We have all night, babe.” He slipped his legs between Will’s so he could grind their hips together while putting their skin into as much contact as possible.  

After a while he moved to the side and began trailing kisses down the smooth golden body.  Will fisted the sheets as Connor bit and sucked at his collar bone hard enough to leave a mark. He spent some time teasing each nipple and using his tongue to trace each muscle ridge in his stomach.  He looked up and smirked at Will’s dazed face before taking his weeping head into his mouth.  He swirled around the head before bobbing down the length. Will moaned and ran his hands in Connor’s curls.  As his pleasure mounted he began panting erratically. Suddenly Connor pulled off with a pop and came up level with Will’s face.

Will wanted more.  He rolled over slowly as they both maneuvered in the small bed so the blonde ended up on top.  Will held Connor by his sturdy shoulders and licked his bruised red lips.  Then he move downward to nibble a trail from his neck, down to his collar bone, and across his chest to lightly bite one nipple.  His hands went lower to glibly stroke his fully engorged length.  He continued making a trail down the hair on his chest to the prize waiting for him.  Soft incoherent noises came from Connor as he ran hands over the blonde curls and tan shoulders.

When Will took him in he said, “Gods, Yes!” and began swearing as Will tongue swirled and mouth sucked driving him mad. Soon he panted out, “Wait!” Will paused, released him, and looked up at him baffled. 

“Come up here.” The older boy beckoned.

Will was still nonplused when they were eye to eye.  Connor’s lust filled royal blue eyes pulled him in for a tender kiss before saying, “I want you to top me, tonight.” 

Will’s mind blanked out momentarily, but his body responded with an eager twitch of his dick. His thoughts then kicked into high speed: _We have just done a few quick hand and blow jobs in hidden places around camp.  All those hints and questions the past couple of weeks. Now I see, he has been leading up to this. Connor is 17 and I’m 15 that is old enough right? Do I really want to do this? Could I stop now even if I wanted to?_

His lover must have noticed, because he hooked a leg around Will’s waist and gave an eager nod.  Then he reached beside the bed for small bottle of lube handing it to Will.  The blonde hesitated once more and asked, “Are you sure?”

Connor’s typical lazy smile took on a glowing quality when combined with his deep sea blue eyes, “Yeah, I trust you and I want you to be the first.  Please babe, fuck me,” he attested.

Will slid down to kneel between Connor’s legs as he spread them widely.  He lubed his fingers and lightly brushed the edge of the pink puckered hole and it convulsed appealingly.  The brunette said, “Please, babe.”  Will slowly pushed his middle finger against it and it slid up easily to the middle knuckle.  Connor squirmed, “Oh, babe, more.” After a few strokes he added his index finger.  Will went slowly sinking in a knuckle at a time as Connor’s face scrunched up slightly.  Then with a stretch and a twist of his fingers he found his sweet spot.  Connor exclaimed, “Fuck Me,” and then ordered, “Right there! Again! Now!” 

Will sniggered and did it over again.  It was amazing to see how this unraveled him. Usually Connor was alert and wary, if you’re a particularly mischievous son of Hermes you need to be. Now he was wide-open below him and begging, “Will, babe, I want it, fill me up, please.”  Will worked a third finger in while the boy below him bemoaned the delay.  Only when Will thought he was ready did he removed his fingers as the brunette whined. 

Quickly Will sheathed himself in a condom, “I’m pressing in,” he warned as he aligned himself and ever so slowly eased into Connor.  He gasped as Connor writhed during entry.  It was so tight and hot and so much better than anything he ever felt before.  He slid slowly in until he was fully seated and stopped. 

He panted out, “Give me the go ahead Con,” and waited feeling both their heart beats through his sheathed member.

Connor gave a series of short huffs before letting out a long sigh softly saying, “Now.”

Will still did not move. He thought, _it is like Connor is part of me.  We are almost like one person. It is so intense and disarming._ Connor hissed, “Will, babe… love… I need you.”

At that Will snapped out of his thoughts and saw the intense glower in his lover’s eyes.  He began to move slowly in and out trying to find that sweet spot again, trying to build a steady rhythm, and trying not to pass out from the delightful squeezing heat.  With a shift of his hips he found the spot he wanted as evident by Connors, “Oh, baby!”  After that he shift into a high speed making sure to hit that spot again and again. It was a lovely beautiful thing to see the sweet anguish on Connor’s face as he gazed into his heavy lidded eyes. When he thought it was about to overpower him, warm slick ropes of cum scatter over both their chests.  Then Will almost blacked out as his white hot orgasm struck and he pulse inside the convulsing warm space. He flopped down lifeless over Connor as his heart beat steadied.

“Babe, that was fucking fantastic!” The older boy exclaimed stroking the others cheek.

“So, very intense.” Will offered feeling overwhelmed by it all.

“Yeah, it was great hu?” Connor panted as they both came down.

Will got up to clean up himself off and came back with a damp cloth for Connor.  After that the older boy grabbed his hand throwing the rag down. He pulling the blonde to lay face to face and gave him a languid but passionate kiss.

The blonde pulled away as soon as possible and rolled over to spoon his back to Connor’s chest.  Connor flung an arm around his waist and signed sleepily.  Will was starting to feel very uncomfortable. _That was so intense, too intense.  I felt like I could see into Connor’s soul._ Will just stared at the wall anxiously.  Just about the time he was sure Connor was asleep heard him whisper almost silently to himself, “Gods, I love you.” 

Will couldn’t move.  In the safety of his own head he freaked.  _No, No! Is this more than just a fling for him?  Could he love me?  I never thought so before tonight, but I could see it in his eyes when I was inside him.  Gods, that was so personal. I like him and wouldn’t hurt him for the world.  But this is too much. This can’t happen again._

_Could I ever love him? Nico has a girlfriend. I know I should move on. He was never mine and will never be mine. I still love what I can’t have and I can’t move on. Now, just fucking now that I have done the deed, I realize I don’t, and won’t ever, love Connor. It doesn’t matter about Nico. I’m a selfish shit to do this to him. Gods Connor I’m sorry._

All these thoughts swirled ever more chaotically through his head.  He was awake for a long time, but it wasn’t enough time to quell the panic, longing, and guilt; or to decide how to let Connor down easy. 

~*** Present ***~

He noticed Nico walking over to him in a detached way while his memories played out. The smaller boy sat down next to him saying nothing. Will tore himself away from the unpleasant recollections and took Nico’s hand.  That was something that he really appreciated about Nico, he knew how to do ‘silence’. 

After a long while Will started talking, “It was about Connor… and me. I just thought we were just trying for an escape on the verge of war. I was never serious, but he was in too deep. He fell in love. I didn’t mean to, but I led him on. Don’t get the wrong idea, I’m not heartless. He hid how he felt from me. I finally ended things… Only it was a bit too late.”

“Uh… What do you mean by too late?” Nico asked confused.

“Well I, um… I did ‘it’ with him before I knew how he really felt.” He signed, “He let the ‘L’ word slip that night.  After that I told him I wasn’t ready and wouldn’t do it again. It was so private, so intimate. Only the deepest mutual love could induce me to go it again.  I tried to let him down easy and build more distant between us, but it didn’t work. I eventually just had to break cleanly way and avoid him.”

“Will you cannot blame yourself for what he felt.  Especially if he hid it. I didn’t blame Percy for how a felt about him.” Nico admitted.

“It just isn’t that clear cut here, we dated. I mean how bad would it be if you were in Connor’s place?  The one you love doesn’t love you, but they like you and date you. Wouldn’t it get confusing? Then you slept with them, even though you played it like it was nothing. Maybe he hoped I would fall in love. Then I broke it off.”  Will signed and went on morosely, “Now he has to see me with you. How can I ever make up for it?”

“Will, don’t take it so hard. You never said you felt more for him than you did him, right?” Nico reasoned.

“No, never… but I didn’t tell him about you until after the incident with Jason.  Not only did he see that we were together, but he guessed it was a strong attachment. So I admitted to him I had always wanted you. It is my fault, I should have told him a long time ago. Then maybe he wouldn’t have fallen. True, I had no idea you would ever notice me.  Actually I think I was just hoping that that I could forget you. It was selfish of me to use him like that.” He frowned.

Nico leaned over and raised up to kiss Will’s cheek, “I can’t believe you really always wanted me?”

Will turned and looked him in the eye, “Yeah, I did and I still do.”

Then he chuckled sadly, “Anyway, I kind of knew, deep down anyway, my feelings weren’t going to be swayed by a boyfriend, but I tried anyway.”

“Don’t feel guilt, unfortunately I know what it is like to see the one you want in love with some else.  You can’t help him move on.” Nico said definitively.

“But, I feel so guilty and so wrong for how I treated him.” Will agonized.

“You’ve got to forgive yourself; you just made a mistake.  But know this, he is the only one who can let go of his feelings.  The only thing you can do is stay away from him and be considerate when you are around him.”

Will sagged as he spoke, “I was afraid of that. We’d better cool things off with the PDA.”

“Okay, but just in public right?  We can do whatever we want in private?” Nico coaxed and winked.

“Hey! Are you trying to corrupt me?” Will demanded.

“Well, yes, I am. I want to catch-up with you.” He smirked adding, “What do you say top or bottom?”

Will flared angrily and reprimanded the younger boy, “That is so a stupid! Didn’t I just tell you it was too soon for me? You are way too young. I should know, because I am too, so keep wishing.”

Then he cuffed Nico’s head. “Hey… Just kidding here!” he squawked. “You really need to lighten up.”

Will actually snorted. “I can’t believe it.  Death boy just told me to lighten up,” He complained but smiled anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * From Monty Python's flying circus "Nudge nudge" sketch on Youtube at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ona-RhLfRfc
> 
> The girl with Nico was Hazel, so not a girlfriend.
> 
> How do you like the format and story? Please comment, Thanks, A


	3. April: Drizzle ---- Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Connor thinks back on his first date with Will before he says good bye to Will in the present.)

~*** Present – Mid-August ***~

Connor had finally convinced Travis to let him do the regular ‘black market’ shopping run by himself. Travis had gone ultra-protective since his breakdown.  He told his brother not to expect him back soon but, he still had to swear on the river Styx that he would not do anything ‘stupid’.  As shell shocked as he felt at his lowest, he was never suicidal.  In his opinion you couldn’t have gone through so much danger and death in the Titian and Giant wars, if you were even the least bit suicidal. 

He could feel that he was beginning to pull out of his ‘Emo’ phase.  Really he was just looking for a break from Travis and his cabin mates all too patronizing concern and intense observation.  Instead of heading straight to the store he went to his favorite spot, the ocean cliff just outside of town. He felt settled by the stillness and privacy of that small strip of wilderness, even if it was ‘their’ place.

He found it was not quite so painful to think about ‘them’ together now. The first couple of days he hardly notice anything around him except Will and Nico together.  How had Will even been attracted to that creepy kid who had spent most of the last few years with ghosts?  He could not imagine someone more unlike Will. Yet the son of Apollo had a gift for seeing what was special about others.  He knew that Connor was more than just a mischief-maker. It was part of what made him a good healer, but it was more.  He didn’t just see the real person, he made them shine for everyone to see.

And damn it if he wasn’t right, there was a lot more to di Angelo than met the eye.  He was wicked in battle, utterly determined to defeat evil, and had shown incredible allegiance for someone who had always been shunned at camp. He saved all their butts in the last two wars. It was hard for Connor to actually despise the son of Hades.  He couldn’t even fault Nico for falling for Will, he had after all. 

What was really inducing him to melancholy was that Will never actually wanted him.  _I had thought Will might be falling for me, too.  I knew he was sad, but I thought I had helped. How could I have been so wrong?  Well really, how could I have been so blind?  I knew deep down that he didn’t feel the same._

 _What else had I lie to myself about?_ He squirmed uncomfortably. _What about Will’s reluctance for anything physical after they had slept together?_ He was struck with a grim thought. _Had he pushed himself on the younger boy?  What about before then?  When had the blonde’s reluctance started? Could it have been that first time they came here?_

~*** Flashback - April ***~

Connor smiled to himself seeing Will walking alone up the hill to one of the camp’s black SUVs.  As he got closer the son of Hermes schooled his expression to look irritated and demanded, “How long are we going to have to wait for Cecil?”

“He is not coming,” Will answered shaking his head. “He basically refused to come saying he needed to work on the Argo II today.  What is weird is last night he sounded excited to get out of camp for a while.”

“His loss!  We have a pretty long shopping list here curtesy of Leo. Let’s get moving so we can get back before curfew.” Both boys climbed into the vehicle and drove out of camp into a morning drizzle. 

“Want to stop in town for a coffee for the road?” He suggested.

“Not really, but I know you want to stop. What is the deal with you can strong coffee?  Aren’t you already hyper enough?” Will complained, rain seemed to make him irritable.

“If we stop I’ll get you a hot chocolate,” He teased.

“Yeah alright, only if I get a Venti.” Will countered offered.

“For you anything.” Connor chuckled.

It was about 9am when they walked into the coffee shop Will flipped his hood down and Connor just shook out his brown curls.  Connor quickly rattled out his order for a Venti double caf latte to the cashier and turned gaze at Will. As he studied the menu Connor studied the blonde appreciatively.  _Cecil is a standup guy for bowing out.  I can’t wait for a long romantic day with Will. I want to show him just how good we can be together.  Damn, he is gorgeous with his sparkled sun streaked hair, his golden-brown skin with faint freckles, his rosy soft lips, his deep cerulean eyes. How I wish I could just reach over and nipple on his earlobe right now. Then I’d work my way down his neck and collar bone just peeking out of his tee-shirt…._

“Sir?” Connor was startled out of his daydream by the cashier. Will was staring a gawk and he could see his dazed doe eyed look reflected in the younger boy’s eyes before he turned to the pay the bill.  The younger boy blushed brightly and Connor smirked at his discomposure that he labeled as awkwardness.  He daringly laced his arm under Will’s jacket, clutched him by the waist in a tight possessive way as he led him over to the pick-up counter.  Will followed cumbersomely letting his hands hang limp.

When they stop Will propped his left arm up to lean on Connor’s shoulder in a causal friendly way instead of an embrace, much to Connor’s disappointment.  That is when he decided to pushed it by leaning his head to rest on Will’s shoulder.  He whispered right in his ear blowing softly, “It sure is nice to have you all to myself.”  Sure enough Will shivered slightly as he turned to look at Connor. His blush came back in full force and the brunette smiled.  _He is so damn adorable._ Will looked away flustered and studied the bulletin board.

When their drinks where called, Will took the opportunity to twist away from Connor’s hold.  Connor frowned inwardly at Will’s distance and followed him to the car. Only on the way out did he notice how many people were staring at them. _Shit, Will was likely embarrassed and he hadn’t even noticed.  It would take some time to make up for this, but they had all day.  He could wait until they were somewhere more private._

After a far too long silence from the pensive blonde Connor offered an apology for the hug.  Will was surprisingly casual about it.  He said, “It really is not a big deal.  It just caught me off guard.”  Then he effectively ended the conversation by changing the subject, “Have you ever been attacked by monsters during a shopping trip?” 

Connor launched into stories about the many illicit shopping trips when he and Travis ran into trouble.  Usually they ‘borrowed’ a camp vehicle.  It was only since working on the Argo II that Connor was actually authorized to make shopping trips.  Maybe it because Chiron was effectively in charge with Olympus silent. Chiron was even willing to let him return late, so he could take Will on a date. His anticipation about this surprise date had been high, but now he was mildly uneasy about Will’s response.  He pushed that to the back of his mind as he continued his often told story on automatic. 

They spent the next several hours working through the many stops on Leo’s shopping list and Connor became increasingly uneasy about Will.  At first glance he seem the same as ever, but he could tell that a thinly veiled sadness was permeating him yet again.  It was a randomly a sulk that never quite seemed to fit with occurrences around camp.  Then other times he was laughing as if nothing had never happened, but it was still there in the depths of his eyes.  He wondered; he wanted to help, but had no words to broach the subject. He felt like all he could do was try to reach him and pull him up.  

About midway back Connor pulled into a lobster and steak house for dinner.  As soon as Will undid his seatbelt he quickly snatched his arm and drew him into a kiss.  He brought his hand up and cupped the blonde’s face.  He pressed gentle as he waited for entry into Will’s mouth.  As he roamed he stroked his tongue across the roof of the other’s mouth and curled around his tongue to gently pull on it, eliciting a shuttering moan.  At that he ended the kiss while stroking Will’s cheeks with his thumbs. “I’ve been dyeing to do that all day.”  After another few minutes melting into Will’s lips and mouth they broke apart. “Come on, it is time for our reservations.”

Will blinked and then pulled back to get out.  They walked in before Connor noticed the other’s glare.  After they order drinks Will started angrily, “You planned this?  You asked Cecil to lie to me?”

“Will, babe, I just wanted it to be a surprise.” Connor back peddled frantically.

“Getting a friend to lie to me is not cool, Connor.” Will chastised him and crossed his arms.

“He was alright with it, but I’m sorry. I should have just asked you.” Connor frowned recalling how Cecil had been reluctant about that part of the plan.  

“Yeah, but you didn’t. You just had to sneak around. You shouldn’t have even gone to the ‘date’ zone, Connor. It makes us seem so serious.  We are just having a good time.”  He huffed indignantly.

Connor looked down as his heart beat wildly. _I’ve messed up, but I want him so much.  I want so much more from us. I can’t even think of not being with him. Shit, I am totally hooked. And he just shot me down. Okay, damage control time._ With forced casualness he answered, “Oh, I know. I just thought it would be a nice change of pace. You know I can’t work on the Argo II anymore.  We aren’t need back at camp until late today.  You know I’m new to this lifestyle and I wanted to try out a date. It’s not about us; it’s about being openly bi. So, relax Will.” He laughed lightly and thought _please take the ‘I just found out I’m bi’ argument. It is true in a way. I never knew until you that I could be so into a guy._  

Will did seem to back down at that argument, but he was still affronted. To lighten the mood Connor quickly launched into a story of how he got kicked off the Argo II work crew.  As he spoke and the dinner went on he carefully studied Will.  He went from affronted, to reconciled, to his usually self by the end of dinner.  As they ate desert Connor mischievously licked the ice cream off his spoon noticing how the younger boy’s eyes followed the complicated swirls of his tongue.  He smirked inwardly at the reaction biding his time.

By the time he finished paying for the bill Connor tentatively covered the golden tanned hand laying on the table with his own.  He was relieved to when Will flipped his hand over and they awkwardly held hands upside down.  He gave Will a sly look and winked.  Will gave him a grin with heavy lidded eyes and licked his lips. Connor’s mouth dropped open for just a second before he broke into an eager and sinful grin. He pulled Will up abruptly and race out of the restaurant to the SUV holding hands.  He opened Will’s door and pushed him inside to sit with his legs out the door.  He wrapped his arms tightly around the younger boy and feverously French kissed him while his lower half stood in the ever present sprinkling rain.

“You shouldn’t do that to me. You know I have no control.” Connor complained when they broke apart for air.

“Maybe I like that about you.” Will countered.

“Damn it babe. You’re making it hard to be the responsible one here,” He smiled.

Will simply unzipped his hoody and wrapped his arms around Connor’s back under his shirt, drawing him closer.  Then he leaned into nibble, lick, and bite the older boy’s neck.  After several long minutes Connor moaned and then panicked grabbing Will’s upper arms and pushed him away.  He leaned back into the rain grumbling and panting. 

“No! Not here! Do you want to go somewhere more private Will?” He asked breathlessly before he could stop himself. _Remember he is only fourteen._ “Wait don’t answer yet. You think about it and we’ll head back toward camp.  Let me know before town if you really want to stop. Remember Will, no pressure, but if we stop it’ll mean more than a bit of necking.”  Will had flushed even more after his speech and he gulped as he nodded.

It felt like a long drive back toward camp, but it didn’t still his passion for Will one bit.  He refused to influence Will and studiously stared at the road.  Will went silent until they neared town.

“Let’s stop.”  Will blurted out.

The seventeen year old let out a breath he hadn’t know he was hold.  Immediately his heart raced and nerves jangled. “You mean it, really?”

“Yeah, I’m still hot and bothered from the parking lot, Con.” Will boldly stated with slight breathlessness.

“Shit, Me too, babe, me too.” Connor replied.

A few minutes later they pulled up to his favorite cliff overlooking the sea as the sun was setting.  The rain had finally ended, but it was still damp and chilled outside.  Connor improvised by getting a tarp from the shopping trip and laying his blanket over it to watch the sun set.  It was still a bit chilly with just Will’s windbreaker and his hoodie.  They snuggled arms wound inside each other’s jackets and kissed during the sun set, but it was just too cold to uncover any skin. 

“Babe we need to move to the car or, much to my disappointment, we could leave now.” Connor reluctantly offered.

Will said nothing, but got up and climbed into the SUV passenger seat with Connor standing in the door way.  Then he stripped off his jacket and T-shirt leaving his golden tan chest bare. Connor groaned slightly as he moved the seat all the way back and leaned the seat back all the way down.  He stripped down to his bare chest throwing his clothes on the driver’s seat. With a leer he climbed in side by side and pulled the door closed behind him. 

The intensity of their kisses ramped up as their bare skin rubbed together. They became sloppier as arousal fogged Connor’s mind.  He eagerly nibbled his way down to the tan chest.  He spent long minutes licking, tasting and finally nipping each of Will’s taunt nipples.  He worked his way down until he was kneeling on the floorboards with his hands gripping Will hardened length through his jeans. 

“Can I?”  He asked as he curled his tongue into Will belly button causing the boy to shutter.

“You’d better,” He panted.

At that he pulled at the jean button open and then the zipper down with his teeth.  He reached under Will’s waistband to slide the jeans down to his upper thigh as Will raise his hips.  He kept his hands holding his ass cheeks as he mouthed his member through his knit boxer briefs.  As a spot of pre-cum stained his underwear, Connor took his head in his mouth through the briefs and sucked hard. “Damn, that feel so good,” Will moaned.  Connor smiled to himself as his fingers walked up to the waistband and started dragging it down. In the front he used his teeth to hold the waist band up to allow Will’s glorious penis to spring free.  He repeated the same motions as before on the tender skin to incoherent chatter from Will.  As he took him in Will gasped.  As his tongue began the swirling and pulling Will loved so much during kisses. Will placed his hands into Connor’s hair and coaxed. “Yes… Con… You’re… fab…” He moved a hand to the front holding the base of his member as he bobbed ever deeper. With the other hand he gently explored the crevice of his ass before resting a finger outside his tightly furled hole moving in slow circles.  It didn’t take long before he came with a garbled cry. 

Connor slid up to lay over him.  He slid down his jeans to rub his erection over Will’s stomach.  Will emerged from his afterglow enough to reach between them and stroke his weeping length.  They kissed with Will plundering his mouth and pulling on his tongue.  As Will attacked his neck sucking and biting ever more zealously, Connor tipped over the edge and spilled between them calling Will’s name. They stayed that way for a long time, enjoying the closeness, the afterglow, and leisure necking before returning to camp.

~*** Present ***~

That evening as Connor sat with the Hermes cabin around the campfire he saw Will and Nico arrive.  Only then did he realize that he had not seen them in what seemed like many days.  Even more surprising they split up: Will joined the Apollo cabin and Nico went to sit with Percy and Jason.  Connor instinctively shot slight glances at Will, but as the evening drew on he was actively watching the blonde.  He was astounded when Will, instead of leaving with Nico walked over to him. 

“Connor, can we take a walk?” He asked nervously.

“Solace, what do you want?” Travis replied belligerently.

“Travis, chill! I’m alright.” Connor ordered, “Yeah, I’d like to talk Will. Let’s go.”

They walked in an awkward silence until they got to the beach. 

Will started without preamble, “Connor, I want to clear the air.  I’m sorry I led you on.”

“You can’t blame yourself.  I’m the older one here, I’m supposed to be the responsible one.” He reluctantly replied.

“Still I didn’t tell you about Nico.  I was avoiding it and I hoped, rather than believed, I might have change of heart.” He confessed.

“Yeah, well I never felt like you lead me on.  I was so in my own bubble that I just sort of assumed you were with me.” The brunette lamented.

“Still, I knew I wasn’t and I should have told you, so. I just wanted to spare your feelings, only it didn’t work.”

Connor stop and looked Will in the eye. He knew this would hurt but he had to say for himself as much as for Will. “The truth is you did tell me and I didn’t listen. It is like your compassionate heart to take credit for it, but I was really my own damn fault. I was into too deep before I knew it and I couldn’t let go. I’m finally ready to admit it and I have to move on.”  Will searched his eyes and he let all his emotions show: the hurt, the love, the guilt, the fear, the regret.

Will nodded, “Con, you’re a prince. I so wish I could have…”

The older boy cut him off, “Yeah, I know.  I have one last question and please be honest. I was always in the lead.  Did I ever, you know, push you too far; get too physical for you?” He was determined to know the worst.

Will contemplated for a moment, “Um… I can’t say I ever felt coerced, but you did know how to get me riled up. The only regrets I had were when I saw what I meant to you. It was guilt that I could not return your affection.”

“Alright, it was weighing on my mind.” He reluctantly added the final blow, “You know, I see how different you are with Nico.  You guys are good together.  I see now what was missing with us, so stop feeling guilt about me. I want you to know I’m glad you have him.”  At that he turned and walked away.  Heard a few sputtered words from Will, but he moved briskly away leaving Will standing alone.  He refused to look back or to contemplate any more fantasies about his first love. It was over and he had to move on. 


	4. March: Erratic Winds ---- Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Memories of last March center around a visit by Nico to the camp infirmary.)

Will sputtered and stared dumbfounded after the retreating form of Connor. _He actually wishes us well?  What does he mean by ‘what was missing’?  I thought I was happy enough with him. What was I like?  Sure I was just a little overwhelmed by the Titan war.  Then of course I was in persistent turmoil over Nico. Nico....He was what made being with Connor so soothing, yet so complicated for me._ He turned to gaze at the ocean while his thoughts lingered on the past.

**** Flashback – March *****

They had been dating just long enough that seeing Connor at the infirmary was not unusual, but not so long that everyone knew.  Today Connor was entertaining a few of the newer patients with stories about the battle of Manhattan.  Sadly it seemed like the new campers got hurt most often and with war coming more campers then ever were here off season.  Will quietly sorted the latest deliveries.  He smiled to himself discovering he was rather satisfied with the older impish trickster. He liked the effortlessness of their friendship, getting lost in his probing kisses, and the feel of arms around him.  Connor made him laugh, he was perceptive enough to cater his mood, and he was oh, so gentle.  

He was looking down sorting compression bandages by size when he sensed a change in the room.  It was somehow more vibrant, yet stark, it perplexed him momentarily.  He looked up to see Nico di Angelo scowling as he walked in the infirmary door. Will’s breath caught and his heart drummed in staccato.  Di Angelo always look like a dark angel to Will.  He had angelic dark soft curls, clear porcelain olive skin, and enormous glorious chocolate eyes.  That was countered by his defiant acerbic attitude epitomized by the dark circle under his eyes, his worn black aviator jacket, and his cold stygian sword on its chain belt.  He felt his heart shatter and then liquefy just seeing him again. _I forgot how much I… Will, damn it, don’t even think it._

After emerging from his brief internal dialogue, he began noticing the other things about the demigod.  Like how tired and strained he looked. The turbulent look in his eyes told of distress and suffering. _If only I could help him. If only he would let me._    

“Solace, can I have some ambrosia and nectar?” Nico asked in a curt guardedly tone.

“Um… Sure…” He barely was able to force out those words due to his discomposure.  It had been nearly three months since he last saw him.  He felt a fissure open under him when he remember why he was gone and asked, “Any leads?” He tactfully left off the ‘on Percy’ knowing that just hearing the name would be torture. He blushed to remember _Nico feels about Percy like I feel about him._

Nico gritted his teeth and growled, “Not a hint. The only thing I know for sure is he is not dead.” Will thought, _he is practically radiating anguish._ He had to look away.  

“How do you know that?” He questioned spontaneously as he turned to the supply cabinet.  After a few moments of silence he looked over at Nico to see him glaring at him in infuriated silently.

“Oh, son of Hades thing right? You can sense death. How does that work?” The blonde asked. _Please let me just stop saying stupid things?_

The dark hair boy snarled in wrath, “Just the supplies.” Instead of reflecting back anger Will thought sympathetically, _this must be killing him_. 

“Sure, sorry.”  Will finally seemed to have control of his mouth, but he was still unsettled.  _I know what it is like to be drowning in an unrequited love. How can I help him?  How hard has he been pushing himself?  He could be more than just tired.  Might he also be hurt?_

“Do you need any treatment?” The blonde causally asked.  He had to be careful to not push too hard or Nico would run.

“No, I’ll be fine.” Nico shifted uncomfortable and shadowing a hand over his left forearm.   That was when the healer noticed the black duct tape holding the jacket sleeve together. _What is he hiding?_

Will handed over the supplies and nonchalantly said, “I’d better take a look.  It will only take a second.”

Nico huffed but didn’t refuse. Will gesture to a private room.  “Take off your jacket and shirt, please.”  Will asked as he went to get his bag.  When he came back he found Nico in his black short sleeved tee, removing a make shift bandage.  His forearm had a set of four parallel gashes running from elbow to wrist, cut down to the bone. _How the Hades was he not at least whimpering with a wound like that?_

“Damn Nico! Why in the world didn’t you say so right away?” Will chastised, all effort to be nonchalant gone.

“It’s not that bad.  I figured a little ambrosia would do the trick,” He shrugged.

“Wrong! You are staying until you are healed. Two days at least.” Will demanded and then forced himself to calm down before going on with his hand palm out in front of him in a placating gesture. “Before you argue, I know you are just going out into danger again. I’d rather you were at least fully healed first.”

“No, I have to get out there again.” He adamantly grumbled.

“Seriously, how eager are you to die?  Monsters can smell demigod blood and those are deep enough they need stitches. Where are you planning to sleep?  Because I can tell you are practically sleep walking already. At least here you don’t have to watch your back. I can give you this private room. Please stay.” _Yep, I am begging_ , He thought remorsefully.

After a long pause the brunette conceded reluctantly. “Alight Solace, but I’m out of here at dawn.”

“Deal, now let’s get started.” He grasped Nico’s hand but the boy automatically pulled away and his arm twisted. 

“Merda!” Nico swore. He had to give it to Nico, he was tough; most campers would have fainted. Nico just grit his teeth and hissed. 

“Shit, sorry,” Will apologized, _Damn, I forgot about his no touching thing._ “Let me hold your hand and I can ease the pain.” 

He waited for a nod before he clasped his hand and poured nectar over the wound. Nico turned his head away and glared at the wall while he worked.  Then Will placed his other hand above the gashes.  He could feel the torn muscle, stained tendons, and a hairline fracture as he chanted over the wound.  He also sensed his profound fatigue, but no other injuries.  Soon he was able to make both receding.   He could now feel Nico breathing easier. He gave him some nectar and a pain killer to take while he stitched and bandaged the wound.

Afterward Will offered him a hospital gown to sleep in.  Nico ignored him and slipped off his shoes before climbing into the bed fully dressed.  He draped a blanket over himself and rolled to face the wall without a word. Will sighed relieved that he at least got a night out of Nico, he really didn’t expect more. 

Next he found the night shift healer he said. “Kayla, I need pull a double tonight.”

“What? You’ve already been here all day.” She replied amazed.

“Yeah, well we have Nico di Angelo here tonight and I don’t trust him.” Will complained.

“Why not?  We don’t have much worth taking.” Will rolled his eyes. Everyone gets the wrong idea about Nico.

“No, I don’t trust him to stay all night. If he wakes I want to be here to stop him leaving.” He explained.

“Oh! Alright,” She had the grace to look a little ashamed of her first reaction. “You know he’ll probably leave anyway.”

“At least this way I’ll know I did my best.”

“Okay, after a double you need to take 48 hours off.”

“Alright, but only if we don’t have any new cases. And thanks.”

Will positioned himself to watch the room door and Connor, who was still telling stories. It seemed like such a long time ago when he was musing about Connor, but it had only been about twenty minutes.  Then it had been so easy, now he just felt conflicted and despondent. 

Soon enough Connor came over smiling, “Why so grim? My stories aren’t that bad are they?” he asked with grin.

Will answered distractedly with no more than a quick glancing at Connor, “Nothing like that. Listen, I have a difficult patient to watch tonight. I have to cancel.” And he went back to staring at the crack under the door.

“Wait how bad is this case?” He said full of concern.

“No, not bad, but I just need to be here.” He answered curtly without even looking up.

“Burr!” The older boy replied standing in front of Will, blocking his view of the door. At that Will looked up.  Connor was earnestly watching the blonde’s face. 

Will forced a smile and laid his hand on the brunette’s chest.  He gave him a chaste kiss saying, “Sorry, I just don’t like all these stupidly brave and selfless demigods that don’t even give themselves time to heal.” He complained.

“Who is it this time, Jason, maybe Leo?” Connor chuckled.

“No…” The older boy wrapped his arms around Will, “…Nico di Angelo,” Came his flat toned reply. He couldn’t believe how hard it had been to just say his name.

“You mean he isn’t just living in the underworld?” he countered confused.

“No, he’s looking for Percy and he’s not taking care of himself.  He is worse than Annabeth.” He said with annoyance.

“Whoa, calm down, babe.” Connor hugged him tightly. Will leaned into it and put his head on the shorter boy’s shoulder. “He’ll be alright, you are the finest healer around.”

They stayed that way for a long while before Will finally broke away.  “You’ll miss the campfire.”

“I’ll stay if you’d like the company.” Connor assured him.

“Nah, I’m fine now,” he said dismissively, “I guess it was just a shock seeing him so weak. You’d better go.”

After Connor left Will quietly let himself into Nico’s room.  He could not stay away.  He sat staring at him all night, so glad he was here, if only for a short time.  Nico looked so young and peaceful when sleeping at least until the nightmares hit.  He flayed and tossed making soft whimpers that occasionally sounded like ‘Percy’ and once ‘Bianca’. In an effort to ease his suffering, the healer stroked his forehead and smoothed his soft black hair, until he transitioned into a deeper sleep. It happened about for times that night.  

As dawn broke, Nico finally awoke to find Will asleep in the chair.  “What are you doing Solace?” He demanded loudly with his usual angst.    

“I’m sorry…”  Will mechanically replied without really knowing what he said, then more coherently added, “Please let me look at that wound one more time.”

Nico gave him a cold look before holding his arm out for Will. “You weren’t their all night, were you?  Don’t they have other healers around here?” he challenged.

“Yeah, um…I just came in this morning” He hoped his lie was believable instead of ‘I am a love sick idiot who had to stay and watch you all night’. He studying the set of wicked red scabs crisscrossed with stitches, but it had healed, enough. The tendons were strong and fracture was gone.  Also, Nico was much less fatigued.  He had to accept that he had done all Nico would allow.

“Alight, you can go, but I recommend getting a decent breakfast here first.  That McDonalds food is crap.” He said in jest.  Nico just shook his head and walked out without a sound.  The blonde wistfully watched him go, wondering how long before he saw him again.  Then unwelcomely thought, _if I ever see him again._ At the thought a cold shutter ran through him.

Will had spent the better part of the night reliving the agony of the Titan war, losing Michael and so many others.  Almost losing everyone. If it wasn’t for Nico --- That image of Nico casually strolling up to Kronos flashed in his mind.  The sheer nerve and his own fear for Nico’s life were equal parts inspiring and disturbing. _And it was all happening again._  It was so close last time, yet now even Percy is gone.  He wondered, _how could they fight the earth itself?_ As despair engulfed him. 

He practically threw himself at Connor when he arrived at the end of his shift an hour later.  Connor laughed and kissed him back with just as much eagerness. “I guess you missed me?” He smirked. “Let’s get you out of here.”  He lead Will out into the chilly windy morning just throwing Will’s jacket over him, so as to not breaking the embrace.

As soon as they were out of the infirmary and near a cabin Will pulled Connor behind it pushed him against the wall.  He forced an urgent sloppy kiss on him all tongue and teeth. The brunette was surprised but went with it. That was enough of an invitation for Will. His shoulders and hips pressed Connor in place while his hands snaked under Connor’s shirt probing his skin.  His mind fogged over with a desperate need. It felt so good to not think; to only feel hot skin and warmth rising inside him.  _Nothing is enough, but I have to get away from this cold, empty… hole._

He only became aware again when Connor grabbed his upper arms and forcible shook him. Only then did he realize, that he was practically humping him and he had one hand was down the back of his pants feeling his bare ass.

“Will stop it! What is the deal? We are practically in public.” He was stern, but still smirked.

“Um… Sorry… Carried away.” Will hedged blushed hotly, dropping his hands, and stepping back. He dropped his head. _Shit, it was working, I almost forgot about the war, about him, about the emptiness. _

Connor had a crazy grin on his face, “Frankly, it was terrific, but this is not the time or the place.”

Will looked up with a coy grin and glint in his eyes. “Later?”

“Definitely babe,” Connor replied taking his hand and leading him away. Will felt his uneasiness come back as they walked hand in hand to breakfast.      

~*** Present ***~

After that, everyone knew them as boyfriends and they were seldom apart. Yet the blonde was deeply conflicted. He always shied away from any declarations and could effectively head off any confessions on Connors part.  He did like Connor, but overall he was mostly hiding. Somehow at the time he thought he played it well and he wouldn’t hurt him.  _Instead I hurt him. And I never really deceived Connor, any more than I could deceive myself._

He was stirred from his recollections by shouting.  An agitated Nico yelled, “Yo, Solace what the fuck are you doing out here?  It is almost curfew.”

This caught Will off guard. _That was fury in Nico’s voice; something is wrong._ _Could Travis have said something to him?  Travis was on the war path over Connor. If he upset Nico_ …  He paled and shook slightly at the thought of how Nico’s powers could easily get out of control.

Will replied instantly, “Just thinking, I lost track…” But he was cut off with a bellow.

“Lost Track?  You said you wanted a short talk with Connor.  Not coming to some secluded spot. And do you know how long you have been gone?  It has been at least an hour.  What have you two been doing?”  The angst flowed over his face and jealousy flare in Nico eyes. Fortunately no darkness was gathering around him.

“Nico, all we did was talk.” He tried to placate the angry demigod as relief surged through him.

“Then why are you looking so guilty?” Nico had taken in his change in attitude and added in a quieter voice, “If you want to go back to him… I don’t need you.” He pulled out his ‘I don’t care’ mask and fitted it effortlessly into place. 

 _I can’t believe he thinks I don’t want him, again._ It made Will’s own anger blaze. “Yeah, well I’ll have you know _you_ are the reason for all our problems. If it wasn’t for you I could have been happy with Connor.” He shouted as he poked a finger at Nico’s chest. The brunettes mask fell as the words hit him and cut deeply.

The blonde paused to savor that he now could discompose the untouchable Ghost King. Then his natural compassion race in and he continued. “And I’m not letting you go for anything, not even your own stupidity.” He shouted.

The play of emotions on Nico’s face was stunning.  He went from dread, to disbelief, to surprise, to relief, to annoyance in the few moments Will’s words took to be digested.

Then his mask when up again. “Whatever,” Nico said flatly as he turning and started stomping back up to camp.

Will smiled reveling in the play of emotions the son of Hades had let slip and chased after Nico.  When he was close enough he threw an arm around the smaller boy and kissed his cheek.  Nico gave him his usual glare, but did not shrug out from under Will’s arm. 

When they got to Nico’s cabin the blonde smirked asking, “Are you going to ask me in?”

The brunette’s expression softened, “Maybe, are you going to tell me what happened?”

Will shrugged, “It isn’t all that interesting, but if you’d like to know…” and Nico lead them inside. 

He flopped on his black couch instantly comfortable, like a cat.  Will slipped off his flip-flops before sitting with his back to Nico in the center seat.  He then twisting to bring his legs onto the couch and draping his arms around Nico’s neck. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around Will’s back. 

Will gave him a quick peck on the cheek, “Much better. Well it is embarrassing, but it was always Connor and me and you.”

“Me?” Nico asked with disbelief with an underlining thrilled acknowledged deep in his chocolate eyes that made Will smile.

He went on, “I just couldn’t get the upcoming war and you in danger off my mind.  Tonight Connor surprised me when he said knew something wrong between us but he didn’t want to admit it. Then he said we were good together and wished us well.  I just got lost thinking about that time, last March, when you stayed the night.”

“Really…I remember…” Nico mused recalling that night, “But… I was an asshole to you?”

“Yeah, well, I’ve never taken you at face value.” Will confessed.

“Actually I was touched you cared enough to make me stay.” Nico was gazing deeply and sincerely into his blue eyes.

“You really noticed me?” He was shocked and touched.

“Yeah, I did.” He said sheepishly.

Will heart filled as he pressed his lips eagerly to Nico’s cool lips. He kissed him urgently, but in a different way than he had with Connor.  Now he was excessively present, not trying to escape.  He wanted to go slow to record every subtle nuance.  It was the opposite of that empty lust, he was overflowing with love. While he truly wanted Nico in every way, yet he was satisfied to simply snuggle, kiss, and hug all night. It was enough to be here with Nico.


	5. February: Melting Frost ---- Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Connor starts High School and makes some unexpected friends.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning *** Spoilers for The Last Olympian ***

~*** Present – Early September ***~

Travis had changed, Connor lamented. He had always saw him as his partner in crime with his messy hair, an untucked camp tee-shirt, worn jean shorts, and disintegrating tennis shoes. Now those 16 month that separating them seemed immense. Not that he hadn’t always been protective of him in battle, but usually Connor was the one to counseled restraint. Since his breakdown over Will, Travis had become a worried overprotective father. In the past week since they moved from Camp-Blood to the south he was worse than ever. Connor had striven to put Will behind him, but Travis’ help was anything but reassuring. Frankly school would be a relief. He wanted to get away from his tedious advice and constant solicitous looks.

As he got ready for his first day Connor chuckled to recall Travis on the day he took him to register for high school.  He was so out of character as his legal guardian that he barely recognized him. He was smooth shaven, had brushed his hair, and wore a button down shirt and khakis.  It was so strange to hear him called Mr. Stoll and have him talk about study habits and college preparation. Connor was determined to get as many Advance Placement (AP) courses as possible to reduce his gap to Travis in college.  Their cover story was that he and Travis had spent the past five years at the summer camp/strawberry farm that his grandfather (Chiron) owned. Since he wanted them to help with winter maintenance, they were home schooled.  Supposedly he had passed away, so Travis took Connor with him to college. 

As Travis dropped him off at school he felt confident albeit a little wary due the sheer number of students.  This school had about five times the number of demigods at camp Half-blood and camp Jupiter combined.  He tried to dress up a bit by wearing a Hawaiian shirt, less worn cargo shorts, and new sandals. Of course he had a wicked 12 inch celestial bronze knife concealed in a hidden pocket of the shorts because this was the real world and monsters happen. He was able to negotiate the crowds and find his classes without much problem. The general chaos was familiar even if the faces weren’t. It was nice to have so many new girls around.  He had high hopes that his plan would work.

He was a little reluctant to initiate new conversions since he had been so steeped in the invisible demigod world. He figured nobody even knew about, let alone believed in Greek gods. Instead he focus on all the girls he saw.  If he could just get infatuated with some girl maybe his libido would stop constantly dwelling on Will.

He kept to himself until his 4th period AP calculus class when a boy walked in with an imperial gold sword strapped to his side. _What the fuck?_ Connor was staring at the sword opened mouthed until the broad chested boy with short dark hair paused next to his seat. He looked straight at him, then his bead necklace, and raised an eyebrow.  Connor nodded and the boy winked before sitting next to him. He turned his arm over to show the tattoo burned into his left forearm and said, “Your new here right? So, let’s talk after class.” 

“Sure,” Connor said with his mind spinning. A Roman demigod here in his high school. The tattoo was SPQR, crossed speared for Mars, and five stripes.

After most of the class filled out the boy turned to Connor, “I’m Warren Zerick, Roman Legacy, 4th cohort.”

“I’m Connor Stoll, Greek, Hermes Cabin Head Counselor.” He gave his full title know the Roman perchance for formality.

“So any other Greeks here?”  He asked curiously.

“My brother is at the university, but I’m the only one in school.”  He answered.

“My friend Jules is the only other Roman around. Come have lunch with me and I’ll introduce you to everyone.  Just watch the demigod talk.”  He warned.  Connor idly wondered what this girl Jules was like and if she was cute.

“So speaking of. How can you wear that sword around?” Connor asked as they walked to the cafeteria.

“The mist, nobody has ever seen it.  But I have had to use it a few times.” He said patting his sword hilt, “Are you unarmed?”

“Nah,” He pulled out the knife half way out of his side pocket, “I just keep it concealed. This is my first time in a High School, I didn’t want to be too obvious. So you think I could bring my sword tomorrow?”

“Sure, don’t worry about it. You want to train sometime? Jules and I could use a new sparring partner.” He asked as they went through the cafeteria line.

Connor pulled out his most mischievous grin, “You bet, but I should warn you. I was trained by the demigod that killed Kronos.”  Connor was being loyal. Even though Luke had become Kronos, he knew it was he who had killed the Titan in the end.

Warren chin dropped, “You are so joking. I heard some story about a Greek defeating Kronos, but I don’t even believe half of it.”

“I’m not sure what you heard, but that part is true.” He confirmed. 

The roman looked stunned as they left the line. Warren headed to a table near the back of the cafeteria with several other teens including one with deep auburn haired and a sword belt.  He could only see Jules from the back. She was tall & angular. She wore a deep purple shirt and black skinny jeans.  She had shimmering thick long hair that hung half way down her back and he was already dying to touch the silken strands. _This might turn out to be a very good day,_ he mused as Warren said “Here is Jules.” 

Then he was startled when Jules turn and _he_ was an Asian beauty with round eyes, flawless skin, and delicate bone structure.  The emerald earrings he wore brought out the green in his grey eyes and his full lips were lovely. _Fuck he is pretty!_ Connor was instantly interested, it didn’t matter that he was male. He stared for a few moments and hoped it looked like the shock of seeing another demigod. 

Jules stood up and shook his hand. Connor thought, _who in the Hades stands to shakes hands anymore?_ “I’m Julian Nguyen.”  _Damn, even his voice is melodious._ Jules turned up his left forearm to show his tattoo, SPQR, a dove for Venus, and five stripes. _Venus that explains why he is so beautiful. He has to be a demigod, not a legacy._

“Connor Stoll.”  He replied and sat down next to Jules. He had a tiny Asian girl next to him in a pixie cut that Warren introduced as Suzuki.  Warren sat on the other side of the table with his girlfriend, Ashley; her friend Lauren; and another two boys Jacob & Garret from the football team.  Connor barely noticed them. They started asking the usual questions about him and he gave all the cover story responses. He kept giving Jules covert looks as he spoke. He noticed that he would often quietly speak to Suzuki, but she seemed too shy to talk to anyone else. He soon began to think of her as his girlfriend.

Soon he was telling a story of a St Patrick’s Day green hair dye prank on the Aphrodite cabin.  He was please at their laughter, but his stomach gave a little flip when he saw Jules laughing.  His face in laughter was exquisite: his grey green eyes lit up, he had the cutest dimples, and his whole face crinkled in mirth. Right then it became Connor objective in life to make Jules laugh. He launched into his best stories while carefully removing any magical or godly references.  He soon had the whole table in loud peals of laughter that made the other students stared.

As lunch broke up Connor was lucky enough to find his last two classes AP US History and Health were both with Jules.  Morosely, he thought _maybe getting a crush on a straight boy isn’t really luck, but being a son of Aphrodite he would be vane and could just be a whole lotta eye candy._

On the way to class they exchanged their demigod stats.  He was a demigod as he expected.  It turned out he grew up with Warren because their parents were friends.  Yes, he was is the battle with Gaea.

“I think I remember you, but I thought you and your brother were twins.”

“Nope, he is 16 months older and I’m the better looking one.” Connor answered with his usual bravado.

Jules gave him a quick look, “Oh, I have to say that isn’t hard to imagine.” He then looked straight ahead a bit nervously. _Might he really be flirting with me? What about Suzuki?_

“I guess someone as handsome as you should know.” He answered truthfully tempered with mild annoyance and the Roman blushed turning his head away.  _He really works his innocence,_ he noted.

They sat in the back of AP US history whispering Roman and Greek notes US history that would never be included in class. Connor tried to keep telling himself that it was just meaningless flirting, but he began to like Jules against his will.  He seemed so genuine and humble, more like Piper than any other Aphrodite child he knew. 

In health, an easy class, they just kept on talking. Jules was an interesting mix of formality and ease. He was always polite and correct, but he had no problem talking through class. Connor was becoming enthralled and chided himself, _don’t even get any ideas about making a move on him_.

Conversely as soon as class was over he asked, “Jules, you want to spar this afternoon? Do you think Warren would want to join us?” He asked as casually as possible, although he really just wanted Jules to himself.

“Sorry I can’t Connor,” and he really did sound sorry, “I have marching band. How about Wednesday?” He offered with a subtle gleam in his eye, “That is my free afternoon. Warren is in football all week. He can join us on the weekend.”

“Yeah, okay. But… Um… I hate to invite myself, but Travis and I only have an apartment. My bad. Do you have a yard? A park might be alright, but mortals might think we are fighting.” He asked sheepishly.

“Don’t worry about it. Of course we can use my house.” He added, “We just need to take Suzuki home, too,” much to Connor’s annoyance.

“Does she live nearby?” He fished cautiously. None of their discussion had included a mention of her and now that he thought about it.

“Too close, she’s my step-sister.” Jules sounded chagrinned and then he smiled. Connor felt his stomach flip again.

“Bye, see you tomorrow.”  Connor called as he ran to climb ino Travis’ car to hide his blush.  He said a silent prayer to the Gods. _Yep, he was definitely interested now._

His grin was so wide that Travis said, “So, High School was not so bad?” with a smirk. He quickly schooled his smile and leaned into the air conditioning to cover his blush.

“I might have made a friend or two.”  Connor tried to be non-committal.  He must not have seen Jules or he would have commented on the sword and knowing Travis teased him about his smile in a hopeful way.  He decided to keep Jules as his secret.  He wanted to think about this, _I’ve never had such an instant attraction to anyone before. Is it just his beauty or something more? Probably just a crush, after all it had taken years of friendship with Will before I saw what was there. If this is a crush it was the strongest crush he’d ever had included Katie Gardner. And she was the subject of the fieriest augments he and Travis had ever had._

**** Flashback - February *****

Will had always been a good friend: easy going, laughing at pranks, and ever ready to help with injuries.  But lately it was something like an addiction. He sought him out at campfires and made excuses to go to the infirmary.  He supposed it started when Travis left for college and he was alone in a way he never thought he would be.  After that he latched onto Will. They went easily from friends to best friends as fall continued in winter, but recently things had changed.

If he had to place the change it was over Christmas break when he had watched Will kissing Mitchel during a game of spin the bottle. He had always thought he was into girls, but as he looked at Will he started to think of him as cute and then sexy, but he brushed that off.  Then, after a short stay in the infirmary where he saw Will had changed his shirt in front of him and his logical mind sort of unlatched. After that he started dreaming about Will. First it was just kissing. Then a few nights later he had his first wet dream about the blonde and woke feeling rather muddled. 

He spent the next few nights awake thinking about all the girls he knew and then how he felt about guys, not just Will. It shocked him when he realized that back when Luke was teaching them swordsmanship it was more than hero worship he felt. His thoughts about how hot Luke’s body was were more sexual in nature then he had admitted to himself at the time. Ugh, his own half-brother, too. Over the next week he took a good look at all the guys around camp in a sexual way.  He was not disgusted, rather he was intrigued and it sunk in, he was bi. 

Then he began to feel curious what sex with a guy would be like and his mind went eagerly deep into the gutter with thoughts of Will’s buff surfer body. He would love to savor his eloquent lips on his.  He knew, as did the rest of the camp, that Will was gay. He would rate guy’s butts right along with the Aphrodite girls.  He would just ask him out if it wasn’t for Will’s age.  As much as he looked like he was 17, like Connor, he was really only 14.  Sure he was a mature 14, especially since being made lead healer and Apollo cabin counselor, but sometimes it is better to avoid temptation.  He was determined to push down his feelings for the boy.

As he began to think of Will differently he also realized Will was lonely, too.  He had been really close to both fallen Apollo head counselors Lee and Michael.  Now they were facing another epic prophecy.  As lead healer Will saw many of the fallen, die.  Hermes cabin, by virtue of being the largest cabin had lost the most campers. He knew what that grief was like.

After another week he went against his own better judgment and decided to ask the healer out anyway.  He wanted to ease some of Will’s sadness and they could take things slow.  

“Will, I need to speak with you.” Connor started without preamble so he wouldn’t chicken out.

Will agreed easily but with a curious nonplus look.  It was too cold to stay outside so they went to the infirmary, it was empty right now.  They sat next to each other in one of the private rooms.

“What’s up Connor? Are you in trouble over some prank?” Will asked consolingly.

“No, nothing like that. Umm… How did you know you were gay?” He asked biting his lip.

He shrugged, “I always just knew. I tried to get the boys in kindergarten to kiss me, it worked about half the time. As much as I like girls, I was never attracted to them. What else do you want to know?”

“Um… I think I’m bi and um… I have someone, a guy, I’m interested in.” He mumbled out.

“Really, I though Katie… Never mind, welcome to the boys club.” Will chimed supportively.

“Have you ever asked anyone out?” He said getting nervous as he approached his real question.

“Yeah a few of times, but it is always a gamble. You never really know who is interested.  I’ve only had one date before.”

“So how would you recommend going about it?” He hedged.

“Just be yourself… for you I’d say be your more serious self. Not your prankster self.  Do you have any indication if he likes you?” The blonde asked.

“We are friends, but I’m not sure how he feels.  At least I know he’s gay.” Connor began sweating. At that Will turning to look at him with a question on his lips. Will was the only one open gay at camp this winter.  Connor nodded at him slightly before leaning forward.  Will’s eyes went wide, but he leaned toward Connor, too.  The brunette closed the distance for a short chasse kiss. When he pulled back they were both smiling, he probably looked particularly stupid with his glowing blush. 

“H-How? W-When?” Will stuttered out.

“Who wouldn’t like a hot caring healer like you?  And it just started growing this winter until I couldn’t get you off my mind.” He answered growing even redder, “So, do you want to go out on Valentines Days?” 

“Um… Connor, you should know I’m not… I don’t want a boyfriend yet.” Will sound hesitant, yet looked interested.

“Sure, we don’t have too, I’m just curious you know.” He back peddled. “I really would like another kiss, though?”

Will looked at him and smiled in a not so innocent way placing a hand on his cheek and leaned forward to oblige.  He had such soft lips, but such a dominate technique that had Connor melting.  As his tongue surged into his mouth he moaned and clutch the healers head to keep him in place. _Fuck, shit, damn!_ It was the best kiss of Connor’s life, so far. It was a good twenty minutes later that they were panting and disheveled as they silent left the infirmary and separated.

Connor signed contentedly. No matter what Will said about not wanting a boyfriend Connor was all a flutter.  _I can keep my distance; at least I think I can._ So that was when he started lying to himself as much as he lied to Will.

~*** Present – Early September ***~

It had always been about personality with Will. Not that he didn’t appreciate his looks, it was just not a deciding factor for him. That was what made how Will had felt about Nico so unreal to him. How could anyone fall so fast?  Why had Jules caught him so off-guard? What was so different about him?  Was it a Venus thing, but the other Aphrodites didn’t do this. Charm-speak felt different like floating in a cloud.  This was sharp, deep, and throbbing.  Could this be what Will had felt when he first saw Nico?

He stayed up late that night thinking.  So what if it was love at first sight? He couldn’t decide if his heart break over Will made him afraid to open himself up again or eager since the worse had already happened. _I am such a romantic imbecile._ _Just when I’m getting over Will and I start obsessing over someone new._

By the time he was leaving school Wednesday he realized he was hooked and would do whatever he could to win Jules, _sad but true._ He was glad when Suzuki stayed after school to try out for flag team and downright ecstatic to find Jules’ house was empty. His house was decorated in shades of white, sage, and tan with a modern Asian minimalistic design that said ‘don’t touch’. Connor was relieved when the backyard was more typical with a large expanse of lawn between a few trees. 

“Yeah, my dad won’t let my stepmom take over the backyard.” Jules remarked as if he could read his mind.

“So, you aren’t into the modern vibe?” Connor asked with a smile.

“Not the way she does it, too cold. She hates my room, too colorful.” Jules answered, “Want a snack?”

Connor settled into a seat on the kitchen bar while Jules pulled out sports drinks and chips. Jules sat beside him and launch into a discussion about camp Jupiter.  Connor only half listened because he was so preoccupied trying to decide how to approach Jules, now that he had him alone.

“You must miss a lot of friends from camp. It must have been nice to have such a relax camp.  Camp Jupiter is so regimented,” The roman asked.

“Yeah, it was nice. I could get away with just about anything. We were the camp contraband suppliers. I even put a whole cabin to sleep once.” CHe replied automatically.

“Why would you do that?” Jules asked curiously.

“Um…” Connor caught up with what he just said and lightly blushed, _oh crap, I didn’t mean to say that._ He shrugged and said, “It was just a prank. Did you have many pranks at camp?”

“Not really, the roman punishments are harsh.” Then Jules went and asked ‘the’ question, “Did you leave anyone special behind.”

Connor was shocked and looked away from the boy beside him. _He was asking about my relationships. This is my chance, be brave. You are not trying to hide anything._

He looked over tentatively, ready for a retreat once he got the confession out.  He answered truthfully in a flat voiced, “No, _he_ dumped me.”

Jules stared straight at him looking shocked, but an ‘I’m incensed for you’ way instead of an ‘I’m affronted’ way. His grey eyes went stormy and he emphatically replied, “He was a fool.” _He can’t be really be interested in me, can he?_ Connor looked at him with an open hopeful longing.  

The red head solemnly gazed at him and said sincerely, “I think you’re brilliant.” And his face broke into a slow wide smile.

Connor couldn’t speak, but he grinned and blushed. Jules reached over putting one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek to pull him forward. He pushed his lips softly against Connors’ and the blue eyed boy’s heart fizzled.

Connor’s rough hands reached up to gently hold that delicate face and paused the kiss. “Me? Really?” He asked in a small disbelieving voice. The grey green eyes were utterly genuine as he nodded, yes. At that they went into a passionate kiss and Connor ran his hands through that silky auburn hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a wrap with a little belated V-day present for Connor. If you are interested in more about Jules and Connor leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> * see uneven ground chapter 7 for Will telling Connor that he is serious about Nico.


End file.
